


The story of the smitten alpha and the confused omega

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Omega Newt, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, and theseus is going to get mad, because he's an overprotective idiot, i don't need to say it but percival is crushing so hard, newt can't belive that an alpha wants him, so he ignores all the hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt’s family has convinced him that he’s not the type of omega an alpha would want as mate. And since he’s not willing to leave his life as a magizoologist, Newt has decided that he definitely doesn’t want an alpha.Then he meets Percival Graves.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been three hours since Newt set foot in New York for the second time in his life and he’s already in trouble.

At least Theseus is not here to watch him, he’d probably had an aneurysm just to see Newt standing in front of a hurt and very angry hippogriff.

He hasn’t had the time to attend to the creature, he just stunned two wizards that tried to kill him. They’re both alphas; they attempted to use the Voice on him, but Newt is -fortunately- not like most of omegas and has an overprotective brother that taught him how to resist an alpha’s command.

And Newt took advantage of their atonishment and stunned them both.

He turns around to face the hippogriff; the creature is clearly upset and is thinking about flying away through a window, judging by her unsteady and nervous movement of her wings. But the space is too small for her to fit and Newt knows she’d only end up more hurt than she already is.

Downstairs, Newt hears someone yelling that the ‘aurors are here’ and he feels a little bit relieved; at least they can take care of the traffickers while Newt tries to patch the hippogriff up.

Unless said aurors try to take the creature away in which Newt would have to think a way of escaping from them with the hippogriff.

Which is going to be a problem.

He hopes Tina’s among them so at least he doesn’t have to explain them he knows what he’s doing.

‘You’d never get a good alpha with that attitude, my son,’ Newt bites his lip, remembering his mother’s words. She had always been so concerned about him not getting married, especially because she soon realized his son was far from what the British society would call a “proper omega.” However -and much to her concern- Newt had never been much interested in getting an alpha to court him.

Neither Theseus; he turned to be a very overprotective brother that contrary to what their mother used to think, was happy if Newt never got an alpha.

'Nobody deserves you, little one’ Theseus usually says to which Newt just rolls his eyes.

Despite of his overprotective nature, Newt likes his brother; he was the only alpha in his family that supported him when he announced he wanted to be a magizoologist.

Yes, he worries a lot and has a heart attack when Newt comes to visit him and tells him about his adventures, but he has never stopped him.

Newt has met alphas and has tried to chat with them, but as soon as he mentions his job they all frown at him in disapproval.

So he has decided to give up on that. He doesn’t need an alpha anyway.

The room is dark, but Newt doesn’t surrender to the temptation to use Lumos Maxima, the bright light would only startle the creature even more.

He hears footsteps and curses when the hippogriff does a distressed noise behind him; he knows is not very clever to turn his back on a upset creature, she could attack him at any moment, but he has no other choice.

The wizard that storms into the room is an alpha and despite the terrible light -and that he cannot see his face- Newt knows he’s an auror just by the way he stands. That man has received military training, just like Theseus.

“I need you to leave the room,” it’s an order, but at least the alpha has the decency to not use the Voice on him. He thinks he recognizes that voice though. “This creature is dang-”

Without thinking, Newt moves his own wand and takes away the auror’s one just with a quick spell.

The man freezes and since Newt still can’t see his face he’s not sure if it’s because he’s surprised or furious. Alphas don’t take very well when they’re defeated by omegas.

“She’s not dangerous, she’s just scared,” Newt corrects him. “Now please let me work. I know what I’m doing.”

A quick nod is his answer, or at least he hopes it is. He prays Merlin the auror is not just waiting for him to get distracted.

He turns to the hippogriff and takes a step closer to the creature; she does the same distressed noise than before, except that this time is a clear warning.

And then Newt notices; the wild, alpha’s scent -that’s something that reminds him the nature, the woods- changes. It becomes stronger, protective.

Except for his brother (and sometimes Tina), Newt has never experienced the protective nature of an alpha, especially directed towards him.

“You’re making her nervous,” Newt tells him. “She’s not going to hurt me. Trust me.”

“Sorry,” the alpha mumbles and Newt hears him taking a few steps back.

When the scent changes again, Newt is surprised to notice that the alpha actually believes him. He can’t help but smile at the thought.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Newt whispers to the hippogriff. He takes another step forward, then stops, looking at her in the eye. He bends, not even blinking despite of her gruff approach.

Then, when she bows back, Newt relaxes enough to pet her.

He gets startled when the other wand in his hand flies away towards his true owner.

Wandless magic, it had never occurred to Newt that the wizard behind him could do such thing.

He only knows one person capable of doing that.

The alpha steps into the light and Newt feels horrified to find out that he has just disarmed Percival Graves, the real one.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Graves.” If his mother was alive, she would’ve scolded him for that.

“You were worried about her,” the alpha says, smiling. “However I need my wand to protect you two while you patch her up.”

Newt has so many questions, but startled by the sound of fight, he blurts out possibly the useless question that’s roaming in his mind: “How do you know it’s female?”

She is, but Newt is surprised that Graves knows too.

“You called her 'she’” the alpha explains. And he surprises Newt again because he’s not used to people actually paying attention to what he says. “You’re Theseus Scamander’s brother, am I right?”

“Yes,” he nods. Of course, the alpha is being nice to him because of his brother. “I’m Newt.”

“A pleasure to meet you… Newt.” He offers his hand but the magizoologist doesn’t have the time to shake it because of the two men that walk into the room.

Newt thinks about helping Graves, but it’s more than clear that the alpha doesn’t need any help.

Feeling oddly protected, Newt starts checking on the hippogriff. He starts whispering a few healing spells while he pets the creature.

“It’s okay, Clara. You’ll be much better in the morning,” he promises. He doesn’t even worry when he hears something hitting the floor.

“You named her,” Graves observes and Newt’s not surprised to see the other two men unconscious on the ground.

“I name all my creatures,” he says.

“Of course you do,” Graves smiles again, a gesture that reaches even his eyes.

Newt gets Clara in the case and returns just to see Graves staring at him.

The alpha closes his eyes, nostrils flared as he unconsciously leans forward. When he realizes what he’s doing, he stops, looking completely embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Newt. I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s a perfectly normal reaction,” he assures, trying to ease him. And it is, most of alphas do that when they meet an omega.

“No, it’s… disrespectful. I have never done that… I apologise for my-”

“I’m not angry, Mr. Graves,” Newt smiles and only then Graves seems to relax.

“Please, call me Percival.”

Newt agrees but is interrupted by the auror’s sudden reaction. He steps in front of him, shielding him from the entrance.

However, the people that walk inside are just aurors.

“Sir, are you-”

“Tina!” Newt’s so glad to see a familiar face that he jumps right into her arms.

“Oh for Mercy Lewis’ sake, what are you doing here?” She demands, but accepts the hug anyways.

“I didn’t know you were courting someone, Goldstein,” the Director comments, interrupting them.

Newt blushes at that; he once considered Tina as a potential mate, since she was the most respectful alpha he had ever met. But it was more than clear that the two of them didn’t feel anything more than friendship for each other.

“We’re just friends, Sir,” she says, glancing at her boss in a funny way.

Newt nods as they both step away.

“You know you have to accompany us to meet with Madam President…” The Director says and Newt panics for a moment.

“I could just go, you know?” He says. “Clara didn’t do anything and I-”

“We’re not going to take her away,” Percival swears. “I promise no harm will come to you or your creatures while I’m alive, Newt.”

Some of the aurors gasp at the words, but Newt is not paying much attention to them. He’s too grateful for that.

Coming from another alpha, that protectiveness would’ve seemed weird but Newt knows Percival’s doing it because he’s Theseus brother.

“Thank you,” he whispers in return.

***

“You won’t be needed this time, Goldstein,” Percival says and Newt already misses his friend when he walks in Picquery’s office.

“Queenie and I will be waiting for you at home,” she mumbles before fleeing from the room.

“Glad to see you again, Mr. Scamander,” the President smirks at him. Newt had been taught that the most intimidating wizards and witches were the alphas and for years he believed that.

Not anymore. Because Seraphina Picquery, a beta, is more intimidating than most of the alphas he has met.

“Me, too,” he mumbles, noticing Percival gaze on him.

“Well… tell me, what happened this time?”

Knowing it will do no good to start babbling, he tries to explain that he had come to visit his friends and begin writing his second book when upon arriving New York, he noticed a man walking towards a pub, carrying something in his pocket.

He managed to get the man to give him the egg (it was an occamy) and tell him all the information he knew about the hippogriff his companions had caught.

But then, when Newt reaches the part where he found the place the creature was being kept and his encounter with Percival… he hesitates.

“He disarmed me,” Percival continues for him, grinning. Newt tilts his head, trying to figure it out if that smile is genuine or if it’s a way to hide his irritation; most of alphas hate to admit defeat.

Picquery rolls her eyes at the Director.

“Now that is pretty much obvious, Percival,” she tries to suppress a chuckle. “But I was talking about the case…”

Then she laughs while Percival glares at her and Newt is not sure if they’re still on the same topic anymore.

“Very funny, Sera…” He growls.

Newt looks from one to another and when the President notices she does a gesture with her hand.

“Sorry, Mr. Scamander, please continue…”

He does, pretending nothing happened, feeling a little more confident when he talks about Clara and how well the healing spells worked on her.

“Well… it was not that bad,” Picquery says. “Just be careful next time, Mr. Scamander. You are dismissed.”

Not quite believing his luck, Newt thanks them both and is ready to run when Percival’s words stop him.

“You have a place to stay, Newt?” Percival takes a step closer. “You could stay at mine. My house is…”

He interrupts himself, probably figuring out how that sounds. Even Newt knows when a single alpha that lives alone offers an omega his home has a completely different meaning.

Although Newt knows he doesn’t mean anything by it; he’s just probably being kind because his Theseus’ friend.

“You’re moving too fast, don’t you think, Percival?” Picquery comments, however it looks like she’s just having fun.

“I’m sorry, Newt. I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna stay with Tina and Queenie.”

“Oh… great. Well… I’ve heard them say they cannot apparate there because there are many no-majes living in that building.”

“Yes, but it’s-”

“I can walk you there.”

“It’s not necessary, I already know the way, besides, it’s not far from here,” Newt points out.

“I’m aware you know the way,” Percival comments, rolling his eyes, although he looks amused.

“Then why you want to walk me there?”

Picquery snorts and Newt notices that she’s covering her mouth.

“To keep you company,” Percival says simply and Newt’s still not sure what to make of his attitude. “And to talk about Clara, of course. I’d love to know how you got her to trust you.”

“Okay!” He agrees immediately this time; he likes to talk about his creatures and Percival has proved to be really interested in what he has to say.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Newt starts to like Percival’s scent; despite of being just walking on the streets side by side and being surrounded by people going back home, the alpha’s scent is too strong to be confused with any other.

For an auror though, Percival gets distracted so easily; he’s constantly getting too close to Newt, however he thinks it’s somehow understandable since the auror seems particularly interested in everything Newt says about his creatures.

And he gets so excited himself, that Newt quickly forgets that’s not very common for an omega to be that close to an alpha he just met.

But Percival is so kind to him and he’s one of the few people who don’t look bored when Newt’s talking, that the magizoologist almost pouts when they both get to Tina’s flat.

It’s Queenie who opens the door for them and before Newt can say anything, she turns to Percival with a smirk on her face.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Mr. Graves?” She asks, still looking at him like the cat that got the cream.

Percival’s eyes look from Newt to her.

“Yes, he is.” Queenie says and the magizoologist can’t help but ask what is that about, even though he knows she just answered to an unspoken question. She turns to him. “Mr. Graves wanted to know if you are considered part of our pack.”

Newt blushes, he’s too happy to say anything; after his parents died and since he never had many friends, Newt didn’t consider himself part of anyone’s -except ‘Seus- pack.

“You know you’re like family to us, honey,” she assures, then she must’ve something in Percival’s mind because she adds: “I’ll go talk to Teenie.”

“Thanks, Miss Goldstein,” the auror says, although he doesn’t look quite pleased. “But please could you at least pretend that you don’t know everything that’s going through my mind?”

“I’ll try!” She giggles.

Newt gets inside and invites Percival to do the same but the auror insists that he has to talk to Tina first.

She almost groans in pain when she sees her boss standing outside of her flat.

“Are we seriously doing this?” Tina blurts out and then she realizes that she just said that to the Director of Magical Security. “I’m sorry, Sir… I mean-”

Newt has the feeling that Percival wants to rolls his eyes, instead of that though, he just shakes his head.

“It’s okay, Goldstein,” he assures. He smiles at Newt and then looks back at her. “So… would you?”

Tina sighs, but nods, resigned. “Of course, come inside. But it’s not… I’m- he also has a-”

“I know,” he cuts her off. “I’ve met his brother.”

“Are you talking about 'Seus?” He says, but before someone could tell him what’s that about Queenie reminds everyone that the dinner is ready.

***

Newt forgets about Tina’s tense face and Queenie’s amused expression the moment Percival mentions Clara again.

“I hope she’s okay now. She looked really scared when I first saw her,” Percival leans in until Newt feels the alpha’s knee against his, surprisingly it doesn’t seem odd to him and it certainly doesn’t bother him.

“She’s much better now,” he says happily. “She had bruises… nothing to worry about, but she was a little bit traumatized. They were… cruel to her.”

Newt gets surprised when Percival puts a hand over his; he has learned to control his scent to not give much away about his feelings. It’s like Percival just seems to know that he’s sad and needs a little bit of comfort.

He relaxes into the touch.

“They’ll have what they deserve,” the auror promises, voice completely dark. “Don’t worry, Newt.”

The magizoologist looks back, the words and the touch making him feel immediately better; there’s the protective scent coming from Percival but Newt doesn’t mind it this time.

He leans forward.

“I’m fine,” he realizes what he’s doing as soon as he blurts the words out and thinks that his brother wouldn’t be very pleased with that. Blushing, Newt moves his hand away and looks at his plate to not look at the alpha in the face.

Again, Percival seems to know something’s wrong because he doesn’t try to approach him again and quickly changes the subject.

“I know you probably are here just to visit your friends, Newt. But I’d like you to come to MACUSA tomorrow to help me with a case. I think MACUSA could use a magizoologist right now, what do you think?”

He ignores the way Tina rolls her eyes and he turns to Percival to beam at him. He’s so excited at the possibility of finding more creatures to help.

“I’d love to,” he says, feeling more at ease now that he knows that Percival is not only being kind to him because of Theseus but because he needs help with a case.

The grin on Percival’s face is huge and his eyes even sparkle after that and Newt looks fascinated at him because he has never seen an alpha so happy, at least not anyone that’s looking in his direction.

***

“I would like to invite you three to dinner at my place,” Percival says right after he was telling Queenie he couldn’t stay a minute longer.

“We’d love to go,” she says at the same time Tina mumbles a: “it’s not necessary-”

“It is necessary,” Percival insists, looking back at Newt.

“I didn’t know you were an old-fashioned alpha, Mr. Graves,” Queenie comments, prompting her sister to make an almost comical, alarmed expression.

“Just when it comes to certain things, Miss Goldstein,” Percival grins back. “So… What do you say?”

Newt looks at Tina and then at the Director.

“I think I’d be fun,” he says because Percival seems like a very good man indeed and Newt likes to talk to him about magical creatures.

“We’d love to go, Sir,” Tina finally answers, although she doesn’t look as enthusiastic as her sister.

“Excellent,” Percival beams, but he’s only looking at Newt. “Goodnight.”


	3. Chapter 3

The office smells like Percival, but contrary of what he had thought, the scent doesn’t make him feel tense like the first time he walked in Tina’s office.

Newt’s not afraid to admit that he likes Percival’s scent, it had happened a few times before. But it still catches him off guard how much it makes him feel relaxed.

He sits on the couch while the alpha keeps talking about Fontaine and his ability to bump into the worst kind of situations. He was the one that found out about the ground that was keeping Clara.

Percival sits next to him when he says that, his knee touching Newt’s left thigh. He usually doesn’t like when people get too close to him, especially if they’re alphas, but it’s somehow different when the Director is around.

“I’d like to meet Clara, if that’s okay,” Percival says, he hasn’t taken his eyes off Newt since he got in the office.

He beams at that of course, he’d never waste an opportunity to introduce one of his beautiful creatures or even just talk about them. He’s so excited he doesn’t realize he has taken Percival’s hand in his, until the auror can’t help but look down at their hands and smirks.

“Oh!” Newt blushes, taking a step back and turning around to open his case. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about that,” he hears the alpha saying. “I liked it.”

Since Newt can’t see the other’s face, he’s not quite sure if Percival’s being honest or if he’s just saying it to be kind.

He’s so distracted and worried about that he forgets something important until a George, his wampus approaches them as soon as they get inside the case and starts hissing at Percival.

“Wait here,” he whispers at the alpha and doesn’t wait for an answer; he turns towards George and assures him everything’s fine. The wampus doesn’t want to take his eyes off the intruder, but finally seems to trust Newt’s judgment.

“You have a strong scent,” Newt comments, smiling shyly. “It’d be difficult for them to let you through their habitats. They see you as a threat.”

Percival looks sad at that, but nods, understanding.

“So… you mean I should go back to the office?” He asks, when he sees Newt’s distressed expression he adds. “It’s okay, Newt. But… are you sure I can’t do anything about it? I really wanted to meet Clara.”

There’s a way. Newt’s face heats just by thinking about it. Theseus would definitely disapprove of it, but his brother is a very especial case and he behaves like a mother hen most of the time.

Besides, Percival is Theseus’ friend, he probably sees Newt like a brother, so that’s not going to be a problem.

Percival is staring at him; Newt hopes he hasn’t noticed his blush.

“Well… maybe if you s-scent me,” Newt begins to babble, flustered. “I mean… not permanently of course, just so the creatures think-”

“So they think you’re mine,” Percival takes a step closer to him and Newt can’t help but shiver at the way his voice deepens at the last word.

“I was going to say that they’d think we’re together, but yeah… that’s the idea,” Newt says, looking away. “But of course if you don’t-”

“I think it’s an excellent idea,” he cuts him off, fingers touching Newt’s right cheek. “Although I think it’d be better if you scent me as well, they trust you, the’d be more comfortable if they can smell you on me.”

Percival’s right; it surprises Newt how much he knows about the subject. He knows as well, but he thought it was a mistake to suggest something like that to an alpha; his mother always told him that alphas loved to be in control all the time.

“May I?” Percival takes another step forward and cups Newt’s face in both hands. There’s something soft and hopeful in those dark eyes that he’s not sure he knows what it means.

“Yes,” he gasps as soon as he feels Percival’s nose against the curve of his neck.

Only then he remembers that Theseus had warned him not to allow any alpha to touch his neck. But Percival is so kind and gentle as he nuzzles his neck and takes him by the waist to pull him closer that Newt starts wondering if everyone in his family was wrong.

Perhaps he’s wrong about judging all alphas by the things his mother had told him.

Newt closes his eyes and he enjoys the warmth of the auror next to him; he even likes as their scents become one for a moment.

“Tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable,” Percival’s lips touch Newt’s skin as he speaks and even though it sends a shiver through the omega’s back, he feels more than okay with that.

“I’m alright,” he mumbles as Percival sighs in the curve of his neck.

“Your scent is so sweet,” the alpha purrs.

Newt can almost feel Percival’s reluctanty when he moves away, but the Director does it anyway.

“It’s your turn,” he says and the smirk returns to his face. Percival’s eyes sparkle as he watches the omega approaching shyly towards him.

Newt reminds himself that’s not going to be permanent and it’s definitely not real so he takes that last step and buries his face in Percival’s neck.

Theseus taught him to defend himself, he used to tell Newt he didn’t need an alpha to take care of him. And Newt believed it, he still does. However he can’t help but notice how nice it feels to be held by someone else’s arms.

He can’t help but to feel warm and safe.

But he doesn’t let himself enjoy the sensation that much, once Newt notices his own scent on Percival’s neck, he takes a step back.

He believes for a moment that the Director wants to tell him something, but Newt turns around quickly and starts walking towards Clara’s new habitat.

***

It works. The creatures look more relaxed once they smell the two scents on Percival and even Pickett doesn’t complain as much as he’s used to, although he still narrows his eyes suspiciously at the Director.

Clara’s a different case though; an hippogriff would never trust anyone who hasn’t followed the appropriate etiquette.

Newt’s ready to remind Percival, but the alpha surprises him again by doing exactly what he has told him to do. He remembers telling the Director before, but he’s not used to people actually paying attention to what he says.

Once Clara bends her head, Newt beams happily at the both of them and approaches at the same moment Percival is telling her something in a whisper.

“Thanks, Clara,” he says and Newt’s curious, but he stops himself from asking.

He forgets about it when Percival turns to him and asks with a smile on his face: “Can I help you feed them?”

Newt knows he’s smiling from ear to ear when he nods.

***

It’s not common for the scent of an alpha to liger more than a few hours on an omega’s skin, especially if said omega hadn’t been bitten by the alpha.

Newt is not sure why he still can smell Percival over himself even when they’re both back in the Director’s office.

He hasn’t visited Tina just for that reason alone. He wonders if he’d have to shower for it to fade away completely.

Percival doesn’t seem to have a problem with that though, he’s still reading the last reports on his desk when he frowns and practically jumps from him seat.

“I have to talk with Seraphina, I’ll be right back.”

“Wait!” Newt takes his arm and blushes when Percival quirks up an eyebrow at him. He looks amused for some reason. “You still have my scent-”

“I know,” Percival grins. “I don’t see why is that a problem?”

People will talk. They will notice, Newt thinks but he bites his lip instead. Maybe he’s right, why would they care about what the others think?

“I just… I was wondering why it’s taking so long to disappear.”

The smirk returns as Percival leans in to take one of Newt’s hands in his and kiss it.

“It means we’re compatible,” he winks before walking outside, leaving a bewildered Newt behind.

Of course, he was just joking, wasn’t he?

***

Newt ends up liking Percival’s house. Especially because the auror takes his time and gives him, Queenie and Tina a complete tour.

He can’t help but gasp, delighted, when Percival shows him the backyard; Newt’s mind is already imagining all his creatures (well, not all of them) roaming happily around.

Which is completely ridiculous since he doesn’t even live in there.

When they all go back to the dining room and Newt notices the effort Percival must’ve put making dinner, it occurs to him the auror must feel really grateful for what happened with Grindelwald.

Although when they finally sit at the table, Percival never mentions any of that.

He directs his conversation at Newt and asks him all kinds of questions, mostly about what he likes.

“Have you had the chance to visit your no-maj friend, Mr. Kowalski?”

Instead of smiling at the mention of Jacob, Newt pales, Percival looks at him confused for a moment until Queenie leans over and takes one of his hands.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Mr. Graves knows that Jacob remembers. He’s been helping us to keep it a secret,” she explains and chuckles when Newt’s concern turns into a radiant grin.

He even forgets about what’s proper and leans to his right to hug the alpha.

Percival blinks, surprised and it’s the first time that Newt has seen him blush.

He hopes it’s not because of anger.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“I just did what was the right thing to do,” Percival dismisses the subject. “But I… Since he’s also like part of your… family. I’d like to meet him. If that’s okay with you, Miss Goldstein.”

“More than okay, Mr. Graves,” she assures at the same time Tina rolls her eyes, right next to her.

“We can go tomorrow and pay him a visit at the bakery!” Newt smiles, excited.

“Sounds good to me,” Percival grins back, taking his hand.

***

They’re in Percival’s living room; Newt feels almost lost, drinking happily his tea as Tina hold a glass of wine and Queenie leans back against the sofa, looking like she’s enjoying herself.

“I’m curious, Newt,” Percival moves closer, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he continues: “what does an alpha have to do to court an omega in your country? I’ve heard the heads of each family put certain conditions before the courtship can become official.”

“Depends on the family,” Newt says. “My neighbors asked the alpha interested in their daughter a gift for each family member before she could even ask Laura if she agreed to the courtship.”

“I see,” Percival smirks at Newt. “And what about your family? What if an alpha wants to court you? What does he have to do?”

From the corner of his eye, Newt sees Tina pouring herself more wine.

Although he wonders why the auror is so curious about that suddenly and why he had never asked Theseus about it.

“Well… It’s-” Newt doesn’t want to talk about it, because it’s almost embarrassing. His brother can be so dramatic… “My brother is the head of the family now and he’s quite-”

“Overprotective?” Percival blurts out, amused. “I’ve noticed. He used to talk about you a lot.”

Newt rolls his eyes and reminds himself he has to have a talk with Theseus soon.

“Yes… Well, since he wants to make sure the alpha that courts me is ‘worthy’ my brother decided that the alpha has to prove themselves first” Newt sighs, shaking his head.

“What does the alpha have to do?”

“They have to fight my brother first,” Newt mumbles, but everyone in the room hears him anyway.

Tina chokes on her drink.

“It must be the wine,” she huffs. “For a moment I thought Newt said-”

“He did, Teenie.”

“You’re joking,” she rubs her temples while the glass starts floating next to her. “Tell me you’re joking, Newt.”

“Why would I joke about something like that?” The magizoologist tilts his head, confused as to why Tina seems so… irritated.

“It’s a hand to hand combat?” Percival’s words draw Newt’s attention back to him.

“No, just a magic duel.”

“So… to make things clear. Once the alpha wins the duel he can ask your permission to court you officially?”

“Yes,” Newt confirms. But that’d be a mess, he knows. Theseus would be absolutely furious… He’d probably leave the poor alpha hurt and terrified because there’s no way that someone can defeat his brother.

Good thing he has no suitors.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt spends most of his morning in Tina’s office. He can’t wait to see his friend Jacob and -if he’s being completely honest- to eat some of Jacob’s new pastries. When he was told by Queenie that the pastries where made in the form of his creatures, Newt couldn’t help but smile.

“Newt,” Tina’s voice is exactly what ends up distracting him from his own happy thoughts. “You have to ask Mr. Graves if he’s not very busy at the moment to go with us to visit Jacob.”

The magizoologist can’t help but smile at the mention of the alpha. Percival has been so kind to him lately, Newt’s sure his brother would be happy to know that.

“He said he would,” Newt reminds her.

“Yes, but I believe he’d…” Tina looks up at the omega and sighs when her eyes meet Newt confused ones. “He’d appreciate if you go to his office to remind him.”

Newt doesn’t see why is that so important but he decides to go anyway. He likes Percival, besides, it’s the least he can do for him.

Except that Percival is not in his office and when Newt walks down the hallway feeling disappointed for not finding him, he bumps into a very excited Fontaine.

“Haven’t you heard?” He squeaks when Newt asks about Percival. “Everyone says boss has been in the courtroom with Madam President the whole morning. They’re training!”

“Training?”

“Yes, they’re having a duel or at least it looks like Picquery is giving the Director advice. Well… that’s what I heard. Come, Newt! Let’s take a look!”

They’re not the only ones that have thought of that, because they find a very numerous group of aurors, walking in the courtroom.

“Oh by Mercy Lewis!” Weiss takes both by the arm and pulls them inside. “You have to see this!”

The first thing that comes to Newt’s mind is a storm; there’s lighting going from one place to another. Picquery and the Director are attacking each other at a speed Newt knows only Theseus can match.

They’re so focused on the duel they don’t seem to mind the excited crowd that is surrounding them.

Newt worries only for a second before internally agreeing with Fontaine; it’s pretty much clear that they’re training. Picquery seems to be talking to Percival, although sometimes her voice gets muffled by the sound of the spells and Newt can’t figure out what they’re talking about.

“You’re getting distracted, Percival,” the President scolds as a stunning spell comes out of her wand and almost hits the Director’s ear. The auror looked at the wrong direction at the time she was moving but managed to block it with a beautiful blue shield of magic.

For a moment, Newt thinks Percival is staring at him, but it happens so quickly that he convinces himself it’s just his imagination.

“You’re both equally strong,” Newt hears Picquery talking to Percival. He still has no idea what’s that about, but he supposes it’s not his place to ask. “I’ve seen him fight. Your only option is to become faster than him.”

“Is she talking about Grindelwald?” Lopez asks as quietly as possible. One of the other aurors gasp.

“Does that mean they know where he is?” Kenneth whispers, looking a little upset when Weiss shakes her head.

“I don’t think so. I believe she’s just preparing him if Grindelwald and boss see each other again.”

The aurors seem to want to keep talking about that, but they all shut up when they hear Picquery’s voice again.

“You’ve seen him too,” Picquery insists and Newt swears she’s holding back a smile. “You have to use that knowledge to your advantage if you really want to win.”

“Of course I want to!” The alpha almost growls. “I can’t lose.”

“It’s good to be determined, but I bet he’ll be too, especially after finding out what your intentions are.”

Percival smirks.

“My intentions are only good ones,” he assures.

“He’s going to hate you,” she smiles, clearly amused. “And worse, he’s gonna be much more focused on not losing than you. Remember, he’s going to believe you’re planning to steal something he holds dear-”

Percival rolls his eyes at that, fighting back with a water spell that Picquery fails to stop, making her to jump aside to avoid the hit.

“That’s enough for today,” she says, looking clearly exhausted. “You’re getting better, but you have to keep training. Think about all the time you’ve seen him fight. Find a weakness. That’s your best chance to win.”

Percival smiles in return and Newt suspects he already has a few ideas on how to do so.

“You’re still there?” The President turns around to face the curious aurors. “C'mon the show’s over, get back to work!”

Startled, everyone starts storming out of the room, Newt does the same, but he’s stopped by Percival.

“You can stay,” he places a light touch over his shoulder and when Newt turns to face him, the alpha is already grinning from ear to ear.

“I’ll leave you two alone then,” she chuckles. As she walks next to them, she caresses Newt’s cheek and adds: “Have patience with this one, Mr. Scamander.”

“Sera-”

But the President just smiles at the way Percival’s glaring at her and doesn’t let him finish for she storms out of the courtroom.

Newt wants to ask (he’s always been curious) but he knows it’s not his business, he doesn’t want Percival to get mad at him.

“Did you watch the duel?” Percival blurts out, looking a little bit flustered and hopeful.

“I- not all of it,” Newt says shyly.

“What did you think of it?”

“You- well, now I know why Theseus always says you’re an excellent fighter,” he comments, getting a little bewildered as he blushes, he doesn’t know why the thought of watching Percival having a duel makes him feel so flustered. He has seen other alphas fighting, but it’s the first time that he’s impressed. “Y-you’re great.”

Percival’s eyes sparkle at that last comment and he takes a step closer to him.

“Do you really think so?”

“Well…” Newt looks away. He has the sudden urge to change the topic. “Why didn’t you use wandless magic?”

“In a duel, at least an official one, it’s unfair to use wandless magic if your opponent doesn’t know. Seraphina has never been good at wandless magic.”

“I’ve heard only a few people are,” Newt comments. “My brother is too.”

“During the time I’ve known him he didn’t use it, so I wasn’t completely sure, but I had heard about it,” he says, then he adds with a smirk. “It’s good to know.”

Newt knows the basics, Theseus has been trying to teach him, because he wants him to be prepared for anything, although he has never been as good as him.

He gets startled by the soft, kind touch of fingers on his face and he watches as Percival smiles at him and leans forward. Normally Newt would let an alpha get so close, but Percival’s an exception.

Then, out of the sudden, he remembers Jacob.

“Would you like to accompany us to visit Jacob?” Newt says, moving away. Then, he reminds himself what Tina said and adds: “If you’re not too busy that is.”

“I’m not busy,” Percival assures. “And I’d love to go with you.”

***

“Newt!” Jacob almost runs towards him as soon as the magizoologist walks into the bakery. They haven’t seen each other in a long time and Newt has missed him so much.

The muggle smiles as he pulls Newt closer to hug him. He’s start asking about his creatures until he notices something over the omega’s shoulder and tenses for a moment.

“Remember what I told you, my love?” Queenie says kindly, opening the door for her sister. “He’s not the one that imprisoned you.”

Then Newt watches as he moves away from his friend, that Jacob is looking at Percival Graves.

Then, once his eyes meet Queenie’s, he relaxes.

“Oh, yeah,” he breathes. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr…”

“Percival Graves,” the auror introduces himself, walking towards Newt and smiling at Jacob. “I’ve heard your pastries are delicious, Mr. Kowalski.”

“I wouldn’t say delicious for I can’t judge my own creations without being a little biased,” he says as he offers them a table to sit. “But I think they’re not bad.”

“You’re too modest, Jacob,” Newt giggles and even though he’s looking at his friend he notices Percival sitting next to him. Although he blushes when he feels the alpha’s leg against his.

It seems that Jacob has noticed this as well because he keeps looking from Newt to Percival constantly. Then, as Queenie stares at him with joy and Tina just focuses on the menu, he adds: “But I believe you’re not here just because of my pastries, Mr. Graves.”

“You’re right,” Percival agrees and for a moment Newt’s curious and confused about what he’s going to say next. “I wanted to meet you because Newt’s fond of you.”

“Oh… Oh! So it’s- this is the part where I have to warn you not to hurt him?” Jacob looks a little worried at Percival.

“What? Why would he hurt me?” Newt blushes at Jacob’s words. “Percival’s my friend, he wouldn’t do anything like that!”

That only seems to confuse Jacob even more until he looks at the Director, who sighs looking almost tired, but stares at Newt with a huge, amused smile.

“Well, it looks like it’s not going to be that easy for you,” the muggle says after a while, after leaning towards Queenie and whispering something in her ear. She nods and he turns his head to the alpha: “But you look like a good man, so I suppose it’s okay if you don’t make Newt sad.”

“I would never,” Percival tells him and Newt notices how serious he is.

“You’re acting like ‘Seus, Jacob,” the magizoologist comments. “You don’t need to worry so much about me.”

“I’m your friend, Newt. Of course I worry about you,” he says. “But enough of that. I believe the chocolate nifflers are ready, so… who wants one?”


	5. Chapter 5

Percival’s been spending a lot of time in the courtroom training with different aurors, none of them wanted to at first, but Queenie told Newt the Director promised them they wouldn’t do reports for a week if they helped him with his training. But even though the tempting offer, only a few accepted the deal.

The rest of them manage to keep doing their work and make themselves time to watch as Percival Graves “humiliates” yet another auror in just a few seconds.

Newt starts to worry, he wonders if Percival’s wish to win against Grindelwald has become an obsession.

“He’s not planning on fighting Grindelwald,” Queenie comments, startling him as she walks in her sister’s office.

“You think he’s doing this to defeat Grindelwald!” Tina squeaks, moving the report in her hands aside. She’s staring at Newt with a shocked expression.

“Well… I-” he closes his mouth when he sees her rolling her eyes.

“In his defense, Teenie, half of the Department believes that,” Queenie says and when she turns to him it’s just to wink. “Honey, you should ask him what’s this about. Trust me on this one.”

Although Newt doesn’t usually do that, he decides that it’s safe to satisfy his curiosity this because he’s very intrigued now that he knows it’s not about Grindelwald.

When he walks in the courtroom however, he starts regretting his decision; there’s two aurors on the floor and another three looking almost frightened in Percival’s direction.

The rest though, they seem to be enjoying themselves a little bit too much. He even thinks he hears Fontaine telling the others to make a bet.

“If boss finds out he’ll kill you,” Richards tells him.

“Then don’t tell him,” Fontaine says and smiles at her. “C'mon, it won’t hurt anyone.”

Newt chuckles when he watches as Weiss rolls her eyes, but makes a couple of galleons appear in her hand.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he almost jumps when he hears the deep voice behind him. Percival is grinning when Newt finally turns around.

The aurors behind him though, they look relieved to see his boss has decided to forget about the training.

“That’ll be all,” he tells them, then he adds, looking at the magizoologist. “I got something for you.”

Newt stares back at the alpha with curiosity, forgetting why he got in the courtroom in the first place.

Then Percival makes a book about Thunderbirds appear and Newt can’t help but to squeak in delight. He walks towards Percival until the auror offers him the book with both hands.

Newt hears someone gasp and that’s when he realizes that most of the aurors are still there; he can feel eyes looking at him. It’s like the room has gotten quiet out of the sudden.

“This is to show you how much I care about you,” Percival says. “And to prove you my intentions are honest. That I just want to make you happy.”

Newt blushes at the words, wondering why the Director is acting like that. He thinks that maybe that’s how they give gifts in America.

He should ask Tina later.

“Do you accept my gift?” Percival continues, caressing Newt’s cheek.

“Yes! I love it!” He doesn’t hesitate to take the book and pull it against his chest. He hears the aurors whispering, but that’s the last thing he cares about at the moment. Instead of worrying about that, Newt leans forward and kisses Percival on the cheek. “Thank you.”

The Director looks so shocked, he even touches his cheek afterwards and stares at Newt with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m gonna write your brother, if you don’t mind,” he says then.

“I don’t mind,” Newt shakes his head. Why would he? Besides, Percival and Theseus are good friends.

***

Newt usually receives letter from his brother and by usually means once a week (Theseus would write everyday if it wasn’t because Newt insisted it was too much) he’s used to it. However, it surprises him when receives not a letter but a quick note telling him if he could create a temporary fireplace in Goldstein’s house for him to fire-call.

Concerned, Newt asks Queenie for permission, although his friend doesn’t look surprised at all by the sudden request.

“Of course, honey.”

Tina just sighs and walks to the counter to grab a glass of wine. She looks at her sister and says: “It’s going to be a nightmare, isn’t it?”

“You’re too dramatic, Teenie. You should just enjoy it. I bet I’ll be fun,” Queenie laughs and kneels beside Newt to help him with the fireplace. And when the fire starts turning green, she adds: “Do you want us to leave you two alone, sweetie?”

Newt shakes his head, narrowing his eyes as Theseus’ head appears among the flames.

“I’ve missed you, little one,” Theseus says as he blinks at his brother. Still, he does look a little bit shaken, like he’s worried about something. “Newt, have you been bitten?”

The omega blushes, suddenly regretting telling his friends they could stay. He moves closer to the fireplace, making sure Theseus can see his neck.

“Of course not! Why would you ask something like that?” He frowns, irritated.

“Why would I? Because of Percival fucking Graves that’s why!” Theseus growls. “He sent me a stupid letter and I-”

“But I don’t understand what has Percival to do with me being bitten?” Newt cuts him off. “It’s not his responsibility to take care of me, for Merlin’s sake! Besides, I can protect myself!”

Theseus blinks at him again, this time completely bewildered.

“He’s a very good friend, but he doesn’t have to keep an eye on me just because you told him to,” Newt continues, growing irritated and upset. Is that the real reason why Percival is being so nice to him lately?

“Are you sure Percival is your friend, Newt?” Theseus insists and the magizoologist is already tired of the discussion.

“You mean that he’s just pretending because you asked him to take care of me?” Newt blurts out, feeling a little bit hurt.

“I never asked him to do that!” Theseus snarls. “That fucking bastard…”

Even though Newt can’t see his brother’s hands, he’s sure Theseus is closing them into fists. But he’s still doesn’t understand why is he so angry with his friend.

“Mr. Graves is not pretending, he likes you for real, honey,” Queenie gently pats his shoulder and even though that what’s clearly only meant for Newt to hear, Theseus huffs at that.

“I’ll be in MACUSA tomorrow, my little brother, I’ll see you soon.” Theseus says and before Newt can say anything he adds: “Auror Goldstein please tell Madam President that she’ll need a new Director of Magical Security.”

“Mr. Scamander could you please reconsider-”

“Reconsider what?” Theseus snaps. “He wants a duel, he’ll get a fucking duel.”

What? Why would Percival want to fight his brother?

“But, ‘Seus…”

“I love you, little one,” his brother says, before vanishing.

Newt stares at the fireplace, feeling like he’s missing something. But he’s determined to find out. Tomorrow he’ll talk to Percival.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Newt walks in MACUSA determined to go to see Percival, but the reason why he wants to see him is quickly forgotten when he notices how things in the Department of Magical Security have changed.

Abernathy greets him with something he can only describe as fear, and it seems that the alpha wants to avoid looking at him at all costs. Weiss is a totally different case, she even rolls her eyes, glancing at the other auror with irritation as she whispers “you’re such a coward, Abe. Boss won’t kill you just for looking, you big idiot.”

Fontaine, he is quite the opposite; Newt always watched with amusement how the two of them worked together; Abernathy is more patient and he analyses the situation before engaging in any kind of conflict. But Fontaine, he’s more like a man of action.

“Tell us, Newt. How did it happen?” He runs towards him in the hallway just as Weiss is facepalming herself.

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re trying to say,” Newt mumbles, blinking back at the excited auror.

“I mean… the thing between you and boss,” Fontaine clarifies, because he thinks he’s being clear enough, but Newt is still not sure what he’s talking about. Is their friendship?

Long time ago, Tina talked to him about Percival Graves and how everyone saw him as a ill-tempered Director that made everyone follow the rules and almost never admitted exception. He must admit that Tina’s description made him feel a little bit scared of him, but that was before he met him.

Is that why everyone is so surprised of their friendship?

“You make it sound like it’s nothing,” Weiss scolds Fontaine. “And you saw boss giving him a gift… It’s not just a thing!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Shut up!” She snaps, arms crossed over her chest. Then she turns with at smile and adds: “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, Newt.”

“It’s… okay. I… think it started since Percival helped me with Clara, that night when you arrested the traffickers,” he says.

“Oh, I knew it! Boss was being so protective and uncharacteristically patient that day,” Fontaine grins from ear to ear and Newt has the feeling that he has made another bet.

“Good morning, Newt,” he would’ve known it was Percival not only because of his deep voice, but because of everyone’s reaction upon seeing him.

The hallway goes completely silent; Weiss, Fontaine and Abernathy mumble an excuse and they all disappear in the blink of an eye.

“Percy,” Newt smiles as he allows himself to enjoy the alpha’s scent as he approaches, he tries not to be too obvious though.

“Would you like to have breakfast with me?”

Newt is almost relieved when he hears the question that he nods with a little bit too much enthusiasm; he has been starving the whole morning. He has been more hungry lately, but he knows it’s because his heat is approaching. He’ll need to take suppressants soon.

***

Newt tries to pay no attention to MACUSA’s employees, but it turns out to be very difficult since everyone seems to be really interested in Percival and him.

He doesn’t know why, it just could be that they’re not used to see the Director having breakfast in MACUSA’s cafeteria. Tina told him once he used to live just out of coffee, a rumor that turned out to be completely fake.

He decides to focus on his cup of tea, since the baguette just vanished from his plate. He still feels like he could get something sweet though.

“I want to talk to you about something,” Percival finally says, startling Newt. The magizoologist looks up and notices that the alpha seems quite amused.

It’s a relief actually, because if Percival is smiling he certainly is not going to give Newt bad news or scold him for something his creatures have done, right?

“Newt, do you know anything about courting… here in America?”

He barely remembers the things Tina and Queenie told him once; it’s important for an alpha to show the omega they care about them. They’re also more inclined to show physical affection than the British.

“Well… no, not much,” he says with a sigh, because he’s genuinely curious about it.

There’s a smirk on Percival’s lips when he looks back at Newt, he leans and takes the omega’s hand in his; Newt has gotten so used to the warmth of his body that he doesn’t even consider to move his hand away.

“Alphas are very protective of the omegas they want to court,” the Director explains. “They… We often like to let them know they’ll be safe around… even if they’re more than capable of taking care of themselves.”

Newt not only is curious, but he starts to enjoy the conversation; the alphas he had met in England are protective yes, but they also seem to think that omegas can’t do anything without an alpha.

“We also like to give the omega gifts, and those gifts are normally given when there are other people around… That’s just because of-”

“Possessiveness?” Newt guesses and giggles when he sees Percival nodding almost with embarrassment.

“Do you- Would you accept a possessive alpha?”

Newt doesn’t find the question weird even though Percival is rubbing the back of his neck like he’s nervous. No, Newt’s too distracted thinking about the answer. He never had the chance to ask himself about what he likes in alphas and what he doesn’t.

“I don’t mind possessiveness nor jealousy,” he finally says and he hears Percival sighing like he had been holding his breath. “I believe it’s part of an alpha’s nature, like it is for me to seek warmth and protection every now and then. However, I don’t like when those turn into an obsession and make the alphas want to control their omegas.”

“I don’t like that either,” Percival assures, completely serious. “I would never do anything like that.”

Newt stares at the alpha in front of him and for the first time, decides to study his determined expression.

“Are you going to court someone?” Newt can’t help but ask, knowing that’s probably none of his business, but finding himself more than curious about Percival’s answer.

It makes sense, since the alpha has shown interest in the topic lately.

The amusement is back in the Director’s eyes.

“Yes, Newt. I’m planning to.”

Oh. He doesn’t know why, but the answer makes him feel cold inside.

“That’s why I asked you about the rules in British families…”

“So you want to court someone from-”

“England, yes,” Percival cuts him off, grinning from ear to ear. “A very beautiful British omega.”

“And you want my help?”

At that Percival chuckles, staring at Newt with a fond, amused expression.

“Well… yes, I feel like I couldn’t do that without your assistance, Newt.”

Newt narrows his eyes, feeling like something in the conversation is off. Like he’s missing something.

“Do I know them?”

Percival laughs then, his shoulder shake with the force of his laughter for a couple of seconds. Then he looks up at the confused magizoologist and kisses him on the forehead.

“For Lewis’ sake, Newt… You seriously have no idea, do you?” Percival smiles. “There’s a reason I wrote to your brother… He hasn’t talked to you about it?”

Then, as Newt watches in his mind Theseus growling about wanting to fight Percival, he remembers he was going to ask about it in the first place.

“‘Seus mentioned something about a duel,” Newt says, but frowns as he mumbles the words. “Why would he want to fight you? You two are friends-”

“Newt, I told Theseus-”

“You told me fucking nothing because I don’t approve any of it,” Newt jumps from his seat upon hearing the snarl that’s clearly his brother’s.

Theseus Scamander manages to storm into the cafeteria, even though he’s being followed by the President herself. She’s uttering and snapping about how improper was of him to use her fireplace to apparate without letting her know first.

But when she notices Newt and Percival, her sudden anger turns into a exhausted irritation.

“When I win the duel, you’ll have to-”

That only pisses Theseus more. He snarls, pushing Newt behind him.

“When? You don’t stand a chance, Percival. How dare you pretend to do that to my innocent little brother?”

“He pretends to do what?” Newt frowns at Theseus.

“He wants to court you!” His brother says, outraged. By the look on his face, that’s the most horrible thing someone could do.

Newt rolls his eyes, reminding himself that his brother is the most overdramatic alpha in the world and he’s ready to tell him to stop when the words hit him.

He blushes, forgetting about the people that has stopped eating in order to watch them, he looks at Percival and blinks in shock.

“You want to court… me?”


	7. Chapter 7

Newt watches as Percival’s expression softens; his eyes sparkle with kindness and his lips quirk up into a fond, hopeful smile.

“Yes, I want to court you, Newt,” he says, taking a step forward.

But even with that confirmation, even after Theseus outraged growl, telling him the same, Newt has a hard time believing that. Why would Percival want an omega like him? He’s a powerful, attractive alpha that also happens to be MACUSA’s Director of Magical Security. Any omega would accept him in a heartbeat.

He doesn’t understand; he’s -as his mother pointed out many times- too reckless for an alpha to be interested in him. And his brother has made sure he can defend himself, even from the alphas around him.

That doesn’t sound like attractive qualities for an omega to have.

Percival says he wants to court him, but it doesn’t make any sense.

At least Newt sure it’s not because of his friendship with Theseus, because clearly that’s the last thing his brother wants, judging by the tension on his shoulders and the way he’s glaring at Percival.

Then, as he feels his cheeks like they’re burning and his body growing warm, he remembers he’s close to his heat.

Of course, it has to be his heat. His scent becomes stronger and Percival’s inner alpha must have reacted to it.

“Percival… listen, this is not- you don’t actually want to court me,” he mumbles, his body feels suddenly cold as he says the words. A wave of sorrow passes through his body and Newt realizes that part of him wanted Percival to like him for real. “I know you think you do… but I’m close to my heat and-”

The Director’s expression turns into something between shock and sadness. He tries to react Newt but Theseus is still blocking the way.

“You’re mistaken, Newt,” Percival whispers, he looks at him like he’s afraid of startling him. “This is not me reacting to your scent… I like you because of you, why is that so hard to believe?”

“I’m not a proper omega,” he says, looking at his feet. He feels suddenly exposed.

“There’s no such thing as a proper omega. And you are absolutely perfect the way you are,” Newt gasps at the passion in Percival’s voice, he sounds almost aggressive.

“I told you not to listen to any of what our family used to say,” Theseus puts an arm over his shoulder. “Mother was not right about everything, Newt.”

Behind his brother, Percival is staring at him with the most open and fond expression he has ever seen. There’s a spark on his eyes, that makes Newt feel a little bit shy.

“Allow me to court you to show you how much I care about you, Newt.”

“You won’t because you have to defeat me to do that,” Theseus snarls, turning around. “And what my little brother needs at the moment is to come to England with me.”

“Stop acting like you’re-” Newt stops before scolding his brother for being an overreacting mother hen; his body feels unusually warm and Percival’s scent is more attractive than it used to be.

He realizes what’s going on as soon as he feels his entire face hot.

Fortunately it’s not that bad and it only means that his heat is closer than he thought.

He just needs to take his suppressants immediately. He also knows that it happens, that omegas can have their heats before or after the day they’re supposed to have it. But it only occurs to a few group of omegas, it had never happened to him before.

Theseus is still looking at Percival like he wants to murder him; he’s too distracted to notice Newt’s predicament, but the people around them, including the Director, know something is wrong.

“Newt, are you-” the moment Percival tries to reach out to him it’s when Theseus realizes what’s going on. He turns around and looks at him; his eyes meet Newt’s for a second.

“I need to go back to my case, ‘Seus. It’ll be just a minute,” he says. Percival is now so close that he manages to touch his shoulder and Newt can’t help but to relax immediately.

Percival smells so good.

The problem is that whenever his heat is close, Theseus’ overprotective attitude gets so much worse.

He doesn’t have the time to tell him to calm down because Theseus is already shoving Percival away and baring his teeth at him.

“Don’t be like that, 'Seus. Percival is just trying to help,” he says and doesn’t give them time to react because he goes back to his case.

***

He feels much better once he has taken the suppressants, the problem is they always make him feel a little dizzy and even though they help to stop the first symptoms, they’re still a few that remain.

Newt usually becomes a little bit clingy whenever his heat approach and not even the suppressants can’t help with that. Most of the time, he uses Theseus and hugs him all day, but the last couple of times, because he was in New York, he had used Tina instead.

It’s a little bit embarrassing, but it has to be an alpha for him to relax completely.

He feels better when he notices that they’re in Tina’s office again, but then realizes that she’s not the only one inside. Queenie, Percival and Theseus are there too and even though they seem like they have not fought yet, it’s clear that his brother has argued with the Director.

“How are you feeling, little one?” At least Theseus stops glaring at Percival the moment he sees Newt.

“Much better,” the omega says looking away from his brother. Theseus knows what Newt needs and he is already walking towards him to embrace him.

The only problem is that now that Percival’s in the room, Newt doesn’t seem to want anyone but him.

“Percy?” He’s already blushing of embarrassment and he purposely avoids Theseus shocked and hurt expression.

“What is it, Newt?” The alpha is so kind when he asks, it’s almost like he knows too.

“Could you please sit on the couch so I can c-cuddle with you?” Newt knows he’d probably regret saying that the next day.

Percival’s smile is kind when he nods, he takes Newt’s hand before sitting on Tina’s couch.

“It’s okay, Newt.”

The omega is still blushing, but he sits on Percival’s lap anyway and buries his face in the curve of his neck even though he knows everyone’s looking.

Even though he knows his brother is.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, looking back at Percival.

“For what?” The Director takes his hand and kisses it, he looks oddly pleased with the situation.

“For using you like this…”

Percival smiles, amused. He leans forward just to whisper on Newt’s left cheek: “I like being used by you.”

Then, of course, Theseus growls something about killing Percival.

“If you take advantage of this-”

Since Theseus arrived, Newt has not once seen Percival lose control, but he does now. He looks furious at his brother even though he keeps holding Newt so gently.

“I would never hurt Newt,” he snaps. “And I’d never take advantage of an omega.”

That’s enough to shut his brother up for a while, but it’s clear that he still doesn’t trust Percival because he sits in front of them.

Tina sighs and looks for something to drink, while Queenie rubs her temples and asks Theseus not to yell in his mind.

Even though Newt can feel the tension, he manages to relax under Percival arms; he feels oddly safe and warm.

Percival intertwines their fingers together and Newt smiles, eyes closing into the start of a pleasant dream.

“This doesn’t mean he likes you for real, you know?” He hears Theseus talking, but he’s not sure if he’s dreaming or not. “This is just because of his heat and the suppressants.”

“I know.”

Newt is too sleepy to talk, but he’d like to let Percival know that he really likes him.

“I’m still gonna court him… I want him to know I could make him happy.”

“You still have to fight me first,” Theseus hisses.

Newt doesn’t understand why Percival insists so much on courting him; it seems like it’s too much effort to put into something that’s probably not worth it.

He’ll probably change his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Newt knew he was going to feel terrible once the effect of the suppressants and his heat decreased, he knew he was going to be embarrassed of his own behavior.

He knew all of that, but he was not prepared.

He wakes up and realizes he’s not in Tina’s office anymore, he’s in Percival’s and he is, in fact, wrapped around the alpha like his life depended on it.

“How are you feeling?” The Director’s soft voice is not enough for Newt to feel any better about the situation. But he still melts when Percival’s fingers stroke his forehead.

Instead of answering, aware that his brother is standing in front of them, doing a very good job at looking murderous, he finally moves away and puts some distance between the alpha and himself.

His body protests, feeling cold, but Newt decides not to pay it any attention because he’s too embarrassed already.

He doesn’t even have the courage to look at Percival’s eyes again.

“Newt?” The Director insists, getting worried.

Fortunately, Theseus sits between them, and starts acting like the mother hen he is; Newt’s gotten through this enough times already to try to avoid it.

His brother’s hands cup his face, he doesn’t protest because at the moment, he appreciates every single kind of physical contact.

“How are you feeling, little one?” Theseus grumpy expression vanishes as soon as he looks at his brother.

“Better,” Newt mumbles and because he still has some sort of sense of decency, he looks over Theseus’ shoulder and adds: “Thanks, Percy.”

The alpha grins, too pleased to hear that from the omega, that he doesn’t bother to hide his joy: “It was my pleasure, Newt.”

Theseus glares at Percival, but he’s too busy making sure Newt’s completely fine, that the murderous look doesn’t last long.

He wants to be close to Percival, he wants to be surrounded by his scent, but he has already asked too much of the alpha.

A blush spreads over his cheeks as he wonders if Percival has not regretted his decision to court him, because by doing so he has to stand Theseus constant overprotection, he has to accept Newt’s need of traveling and his eventual, clingy and embarrassing behavior.

He wouldn’t blame him if he decided to walk away.

“You need to rest, Newt.” Theseus says. “Why don’t we go to a hotel?”

“Please, stay with us,” Queenie’s voice startles Newt for he had forgotten about her.

Theseus hesitates, but something in Newt’s expression makes him accept the offer.

“Let’s go, little one.”

It’s too early to return to the flat, but Newt’s still sleepy and he’s afraid if he’s spends more time around Percival he’d try sit on his lap again.

He has humiliate himself enough for a day.

Newt stumbles when he tries to get up from the couch and both Theseus and Percival take him by the arm.

“I can carry you,” the Director offers which obviously prompts Theseus to hiss at him.

“He doesn’t need you, he has a brother that can do that for-”

“Nobody’s gonna carry me!” Newt frowns. “I can walk on my own.”

“I suppose we’ll have to postpone the duel,” Percival comments, after he lets go of the omega, although there’s still worry in his eyes.

“I think tomorrow will be fine,” Theseus says quickly. “I want to finish this as soon as possible.”

Newt’s too surprised to scold Theseus for his behavior, he looks back at Percival who smirks when he notices him staring.

“You still want to court me?”

“I’m pretty sure I want you,” the alpha says, making Newt blush. “I won’t give up unless you want me to.”

Perhaps it’s his heat, but Newt smiles back and says: “I’d like you to court me.”

Theseus looks like he has been betrayed while Percival is grinning from ear to ear, there’s hope in his eyes.

“You have to wait to feel better to make a choice like that,” his brother says. “Not until the suppressants start working.”

He wants to say that his decision will be the same, but he has to recognize that Theseus has a point.

***

Theseus spends the rest of his day, asking Newt what he needs, he even helps him to feed his creatures (he tried to do it himself but Newt insisted he was on suppressants not sick).

Theseus takes every opportunity he has to tell him he’d be much better in England with him and that he doesn’t think Percival is the right alpha for him.

“You think there’s not a single alpha worthy of me,” he reminds him, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not my fault that they’re not good enough, little one.”

He’s constantly hovering over Newt to see if he’s getting better, until Queenie suggest they should leave him alone for awhile.

And just then Newt finally closes his eyes and falls asleep.

***

The next day Newt feels relieved to realize he’s completely himself again. He assures Theseus too, because his brother is a concerned idiot that wants him to eat breakfast in bed.

“I’m perfectly fine, ‘Seus,” he says as they both join Tina and Queenie at the table.

Then, when he’s sure his brother is relaxed enough, he tries to persuade him not to have a duel with Percival Graves.

“You don’t want him to court you anymore?” He asks, hopeful but Newt shakes his head.

“I want him to court me,” he says and reminds Theseus he’s not feeling the effects of his heat.

His brother doesn’t like it at all, but he doesn’t insists, which means that he’s pretty confident he’s gonna win.

“Well… those are the rules, little one. If he wants to have a chance, he must defeat me.”

“You can change the rules.”

“I won’t.”

Sooner or later Percival is going to regret his decision. No one can stand something like that for someone like Newt.

It’s ridiculous.

***

When they arrive, they realize that MACUSA has become a chaos; everyone seems to know about Percival and Theseus’ duel, they’re making bets and doing everything in their power to get a chance to see it.

Picquery looks at Newt almost like she’s apologizing for everything.

“They’re not aurors, they’re children. I work with children!” She sighs, looking defeated.

Percival meets them on the hallway and despite of Theseus’ growls, he takes Newt’s hand and kisses it.

“We don’t need to get to the training room, I can kill you right here.”

“You know it’s not a battle to the death, 'Seus.”

“It could be.”


	9. Chapter 9

There are several people waiting in the training room; Newt suspects that Fontaine has managed to convince the majority of the Department to make a bet.

His brother is already pacing around the room, wand firmly grabbed in his hand, waiting for Madam President to declare the duel official. Percival, on the other hand, looks very confident; he even winks in the omega’s direction, making him blush.

But Theseus… He’s already angry and the fight hasn’t even started yet. Newt knows his brother is going to lose easily if he lets emotions to get the better of him. He knows it, but it seems he doesn’t remember at the moment. It was Theseus who told him not to fight when he was feeling emotional.

Newt is aware that Theseus wouldn’t take well defeat, especially in that case in particular and of course he doesn’t want his brother to be upset…

But he wants Percival to court him. And, most importantly, he wants the alpha not to regret his decision later.

He begins to get nervous, but Picquery seems really busy trying to control the crowd of excited MACUSA’s employees. She looks irritated, constantly mumbling she can’t believe her staff is full of messy children.

“It’s going to be fine, sweetie,” Newt’s glad when he hears Queenie’s voice right next to him.

“I hope so.”

Suddenly, Queenie’s kind expression turns into an amused grin that Newt start to get curious about, but he doesn’t have the time to ask because Percival takes his hand.

“Can I get a good luck kiss?” The alpha asks and Newt’s blush spreads down towards his neck.

He nods, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. Then he leans forward, ready to kiss the alpha’s cheek, but the auror turns his head towards him at the last second and Newt ends up kissing him on the lips.

“Sorry,” Percival apologizes, but by the pleased smirk on his face, Newt knows he’s not sorry at all.

And to be honest, Newt doesn’t mind… Percival’s scent is perfect and when he kissed him he felt as he was completely surrounded by it.

The alpha stares at him, there’s a fond look in his eyes that only sparkle more when he’s about to say something, however… he doesn’t say it, because he’s shoved away from Newt.

It’s a strong pull of wandless magic that almost ends up making him fall.

And then, a very furious British alpha walks in between him and Newt.

If his brother was a wampus, he would’ve jumped at Percival’s throat.

“Are you alright, little one?” The magizoologist knows Theseus is letting himself be overwhelmed by his own instincts, which is never a good sign.

“You know he didn’t hurt me, ‘Seus,” he tries to reason with him.

“He was going to bite you, little one.”

“He wasn’t.”

Theseus hugs his brother and Newt allows it, because his own scent is probably the only thing that can calm him down.

“Mr. Scamander I believe I don’t have to remind you that you can’t use magic to attack an auror until the duel starts,” Picquery snaps. “If you do that again I’m gonna declare Graves as the winner.”

Theseus freezes, even if he wasn’t paying too much attention to the President, he is now.

“It won’t happen again,” he assures.

Picquery looks at him intently, however she seems satisfied with his answer, because she nods.

“Are you okay, Percy?” Newt walks away from his brother, ignoring his pained growl and looks worried at the Director.

But Percival doesn’t look hurt or wonded, he even smiles at Newt.

“I’m fine,” he assures, stroking Newt’s cheek.

The magizoologist doesn’t have to look back to know Theseus is probably glaring at the other alpha.

“Let’s get started,” Picquery says, finally. “Duelists, please take your positions.”

Percival caresses Newt’s curls before walking in the middle of the room; Theseus does the same, but not before looking at his brother worriedly.

Newt can see him irradiating fury from where he’s stranding. He hasn’t been able to control himself, which is probably going to be a problem for him.

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you all the rules before the duel,” the President looks from one alpha to another, although she turns her head towards Theseus more than once. “However… I think it won’t hurt if I remind you all what’s this about. First of all, this is not a duel to hurt your opponent, the main objective is to disarm. Is that clear?”

Both of them nod, although Theseus doesn’t look that happy about it.

“Good. Duelists, you may proceed.”

There’s a collective and excited gasp in the room and the aurors and other employees follow the two alpha with their eyes.

Once, Picquery gives the signal, the two of them begin moving around each other.

The first to attack is his brother and it doesn’t surprise Newt the spell is quick, but it’s easily avoided by Percival. Which is odd, because out of the two, Theseus has always been the fastest.

Alright his brother is too emotional right now to concentrate properly.

Percival must’ve noticed it too, because the next step he takes is accompanied by a red light lashes towards Theseus hand, but the alpha manages to repel it with a Protego at the last minute.

Theseus blinks, clearly shocked and for the first time realizing he’s in trouble. He quickly looks at Newt and then at Percival.

He takes a couple of deep breath closes his eyes for a second… When he looks up again, his expression has completely changed.

That’s when Newt starts to worry. Percival, on the other hand, he has no idea of the gravity of the situation until a paralyzing spell, flies a few inches away from his ear, just because he reacted on time and moved away.

“I’ve always found boss scary, but I think your brother might be worse,” Fontaine comments; he hasn’t taken his eyes off the battle.

“He is, especially when he thinks he has to protect me,” Newt says, biting his bottom lip, he begins to get even more nervous.

“Go away, Fontaine,” Tina hisses at him suddenly, getting closer to her friend. Newt knows she must’ve seen the worry in his eyes because she puts a hand over his shoulder protectively.

“None of them is gonna get hurt, honey,” Queenie assures. “The worst thing that can happen is for your brother to get stunned.”

Newt nods absently, suddenly remembering that stunning spells are also allowed in a duel like that.

Then, something that Queenie just said surprises him.

“What do you assume is going to be my brother?”

“Because Mr. Graves is very much determined; he’s going to win.” She finishes her sentence with a playful wink that makes Newt blush to the tip of his ears.

They start to get creative when Percival almost hits Theseus with a water spell, but the British alpha manages to protect himself by levitating one chair in front of him. The water splashes over the aurors that are closer to the duelists.

Although Newt doesn’t pay too much attention to that because he just realized his brother is the first one to use wandless magic; he keeps the chair in place as he casts an expelliarmus that only gets eaten by Percival’s patronus. Newt cannot help but to look in amazement as the silver wampus jumps in front of its wizard and disappears after protecting him.

Newt had never seen a patronus so powerful like that one.

“Well… honey that’s because Mr. Graves mind was full of happy… very happy thoughts of you while he casted the spell,” Queenie giggles when she sees him look away, flustered.

His face feels like it’s burning.

With a furious growl, Theseus manages to cast a powerful mist that confuses the other alpha for a couple of seconds, enough for the second spell to make him fall to the ground.

Newt gasps although the mist hasn’t gone away yet and he has no idea what’s going on. He believes Percival jumps up and the next thing he hears is something hitting the wall.

There’s a couple of auror that start to worry, but none of them move from their places.

The mist disappears into Percival’s wand and Newt watches as the auror moves forward with two wands in his hand.

Fontaine is the first one to clap, followed by the ones that just won a considerable amount of money thanks to Percival’s victory.

Knowing his brother is not going to take defeat very well, Newt looks for him only to find him on the ground, eyes wide open in shock.

He’s ready to talk to him, but he’s distracted by Percival pretty easily, he knows is a natural reaction, but the fact that he proved to be more skilled than his brother in combat, makes Newt feel a little flustered in his presence.

“I think I earned another kiss,” he whispers, voice deep in Newt’s ear.

The magizoologist blushes, but manages to nod in response.

“Newt, dear, I think we have a problem-” Queenie’s warning comes a little too late.

Percival is suddenly tackled to the ground before he can take Newt’s hand.

“Stop it, 'Seus!”

Fontaine is already preparing the next bet.


	10. Chapter 10

They’re both on the ground, trying to hurt each other as much as their fists allow them. Newt is ready to stop them, but Picquery is faster; with a quick movement of her wand she pushes them apart much to Fontaine’s disappointment.

Newt’s ready to go help Percival (they’re both bleeding, but Theseus doesn’t deserve to be comforted since he started it) but then he notices Theseus quick breathing, his dilated pupils, the sweat on his forehead and the way his body is trembling.

“Are you rutting, ‘Seus?” He leans to help his brother up, Theseus groans and wraps himself around Newt. “Did you forget to take your suppressants, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” he manages to answer, head buried in his brother’s neck. “Please don’t leave me, little one.”

Newt rolls his eyes, but strokes Theseus back anyway; no wonder why he has been so irrationally protective and… territorial lately.

“Newt?” Percival must’ve realized by now what’s going on, judging by the worried look on his face. “Are you alright?”

The omega nods, he thinks he has everything under control unit his brother reacts to Percival’s voice. He snarls and brings Newt closer to him.

“Of course he’s alright, he’s with me. I won’t let anything happen to him.” Theseus snaps.

Finally, Percival’s instincts got the best of him and he narrows his eyes at the other alpha.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be so close to an alpha in rut-”

“He’s my brother, he won’t do anything,” Newt assures. Then he looks at said brother and adds: “Besides, I’m the only person he’ll listen to right now.”

“I believe that no matter if Mr. Scamander is rutting or not, you’re still the only one he listens to, sweetie,” Queenie comments, trying not to giggle.

Newt sighs, because she’s somehow right.

“Where are your suppressants, 'Seus?”

His brother groans, but takes the bottle of pills out of his pocket, he reluctantly gives it to Newt.

“You’re gonna take two of these right now,” he says and Theseus looks at him like he’s been betrayed but does as his brother tells him anyway.

“These make me sleep,” he protests. “And that bastard is gonna take advantage of the situation.”

“He’s not.” Newt replies even though it’s a waste of time to start a discussion with Theseus at the moment.

The alpha looks like he’s ready to argue, but then he goes completely still and Newt’s wand is fast enough to break his fall.

“I’ll take him to the case,” he announces, aware that there are still many curious eyes looking at them.

“I could give you a hand if you want to,” Percival offers and Newt nods just because he’s sure Theseus is not going to wake up anytime soon.

***

Newt and Percival are back in the auror’s office; the magizoologist has bought five kind of snacks and has put them on the desk. Theseus is going to get out of the case soon and he’s going to be starving.

The alpha has helped him feed the creatures and leave his brother in the comfort of the bed he has inside the case.

He has been so busy, he hasn’t had the time to think about the next step in his relationship with Percival Graves. Now that he has won the duel, the alpha can court him.

The only thing Newt can think of right now is how an alpha like him hasn’t regretted his decision yet.

“I definitely don’t have Miss Goldstein’s ability, but I know whatever you’re thinking is hurting you,” Percival sits close to him on the couch. “Please tell me it’s not about me changing my mind.”

Newt blushes, wondering if he really is so easy to read or it’s just that Percival knows him that well.

The alpha takes him by the waist and puts him on his lap so quickly, Newt only has time to blink and get even more flustered.

He won’t say it out loud but he likes very much the fact that Percival is strong enough to move him around wherever he pleases.

Then he gets embarrassed of his own thoughts.

Newt gasps when he feels Percival nuzzling his neck. His inner omega is purring with the attention.

“I won’t change my mind,” he breathes in his neck and Newt can’t help but to smile, completely pleased. “I want you to be mine.”

The magizoologist shivers on the other’s lap; Percival takes his chin to make him look down at the alpha.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

He doesn’t know if it’s because Percival won the duel, but the kiss the alpha gives him this time is completely different; his mouth moves more possessively over Newt’s and when the omega finally gives in he claims his mouth using his tongue.

Newt shivers and moans; he tries to get closer to his alpha while Percival’s grip on his waist becomes stronger.

He stops when he hears his case open; Percival groans and chases his lips, but Newt shakes his head, trying not to giggle.

Theseus finally steps in the room and frowns immediately upon seeing his little brother on the alpha’s lap; Newt knows he’s still too tired to fight, but that doesn’t keep him from growling.

“Stop touching my brother,” he goes directly to the snacks and Newt decides it’s better for him to sit on the couch. “I k-know you won the duel, but that doesn’t mean I have to pretend to be happy about it.”

Percival takes Newt’s hand, but doesn’t argue with the other alpha; it’s obvious that Theseus is not used to lose.

“Besides, you can court him all you want, he still has the final choice, he can reject you at any moment.”

“I’m not going to do that, 'Seus,” Newt says, but his brother chooses to ignore him and focus all his attention on the food in front of him. “How do you feel?”

“Hungry.”

“And how long will you be staying?” The omega regrets asking even before Theseus quirks up an eyebrow at him.

“A couple of days.”


	11. Chapter 11

After taking the pills and eating an entire bowl of snacks, Theseus gets much better, although his protective nature doesn’t change that much.

“Are you sure about this, little one?” He insists that morning; Tina tries to pretend she doesn’t listen anymore, but Newt catches her rolling her eyes and looking at her pancakes like they’re the most interesting thing in the world.

Queenie, although she’s on Percival’s side, she looks at Theseus with more patience and understanding than her sister. Newt wonders if it’s because she’s able to hear Theseus’ thoughts.

Sometimes Newt wishes he could understand his brother better.

“I told you already, I like Percival,” he finds himself smiling after saying his name and he’s glad the alpha is not with them at the moment. “Why are you so opposed to it? He won the duel.”

Newt tries not to giggle at Theseus’ expression… But it’s really hard not to.

“Are you pouting, ‘Seus?”

“I don’t 'pout’” his brother glares back at him, outraged. “I’m an auror.”

“Well… the other day I remember you-”

“Let’s forget about it,” Theseus cuts him off, frowning at his plate.

Newt sighs, leaning foward to caress his brother’s cheek, Theseus immediately melts into the touch.

“Will you stay here, in New York, if you… marry him?”

“That’s the idea, although I’ll keep traveling around the world,” he admits, looking at the worry in his brother’s eyes. “But that doesn’t mean you won’t see me again, you silly.”

Theseus puts his arms around him to pull him close.

“I don’t want to lose you, little one.”

“You won’t,” Newt promises and even if Theseus looks a little bit more relaxed after that, he’s still not entirely sure about Percival.

***

Percival seems to know the exact moment when Newt arrives at MACUSA and not only he receives his intended with flowers, but with a quick kiss on the lips (it has to be quick, because Theseus starts to growl the second Percival pulls Newt close to him).

The omega decides to ignore him and focus on the warmth sensation that spreads over his chest; he’s never been courted before, and certainly not by an alpha as attractive as Percival.

The Director takes his hand and stares at him, grinning from ear to ear, he keeps looking at Newt until Weiss clears her throat.

“Sir… Madam Picquery-”

“Oh, right.” He cuts her off, blinking twice before keep talking: “Seraphina wants to talk to us.”

Tina mumbles something about an urgent report and starts walking towards her office, until her sister stops her.

“No, Teenie,” the blonde smiles kindly, with an amused sparkle dancing in her eyes, like she expects to watch something funny. “He means all of us.”

Newt gets even more nervous, already thinking about his creatures as Tina groans in irritation and Theseus grimaces like he just ate something disgusting.

A kiss on his knuckles startles him, but when he sees Percival smile the surprise turns into a blush that spreads from his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

“I promise it’s nothing to worry about, Newt,” he assures and the omega feels fascinated to realize Percival is beginning to know him.

***

Seraphina Picquery greets them with a smile; she looks especially amused by Theseus increasingly irritated expression.

“As some of you know, I consider Percival not only a valuable Director… he’s also my friend. Therefore I’m going to be part of this courtship, not only as a witness, but to give my approval.” She explains, trying to fight an amused smile back, but failing miserably when her eyes meet Percival’s. “Although, Newt Scamander already has my approval. He has turned Percival into a stupidly, besotted man that has the most ridiculous, idiotic grin on his-”

“I think we get it, Sera,” the alpha growls, making the President chuckle.

“Well… I think it’s time for the packs to have dinner together. What about tonight at 8 in Percival’s house?” She says. “That way Scamander can begin to get used to the house and Percival’s scent.”

“This is getting out of hand,” Theseus takes a step closer to the desk, earning an exasperated look from Picquery. “I mean… they just started courting and that dinner sounds too…”

Theseus stops himself, he seems unable to find the word he’s looking for; Newt is just glad he hasn’t cursed yet.

“Too what, Mr. Scamander?” She quirks up an eyebrow at him. “This is how we do things in America… It’s not like Percival is going to change his mind. I know him.”

“I’m certainly not,” the alpha grins, nuzzling Newt’s neck lovingly after feeling the omega’s tension. Then he adds in a whisper, just for him: “I would never. I love you.”

Newt can’t describe the sensation that spreads over his chest; the last words feel him with an undescribable warmth, he can’t help but to smile back at his alpha.

Theseus narrows his eyes; Newt knows he’s thinking about rejecting the invitation and although that wouldn’t stop the courtship, it certainly make him sad to know his brother is not going to be there with him.

“'Seus?” His brother knows this just by looking at him, he stares into Newt’s eyes a couple of seconds before giving in with a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll be there.”

“We’ll attend to,” Queenie says, talking about Tina and herself.

Newt’s smile doesn’t vanish, he feels so happy and loved at that moment… It’s so different from the time he used to live with his parents.

He gets closer to Percival; his head starts imagining their life together and he discovers himself getting excited at the prospect of sharing his life with that wizard.


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s… a big decision, huh?” Newt mumbles so quietly that Tina, deeply focused on the reports she’s reading doesn’t seem to have heard him.

He’s glad Queenie convinced his brother to accompany her for some of Jacob’s pastries; it’s not like he’s having seconds thoughts about the courtship… he’s just a little bit nervous about the whole thing.

Because courtship is going to lead to marriage and with it comes the mating bite which means Percival and he are going to be bonded for their entire lives.

Is Percival aware of that? Well… of course he is, but has he really thought about it? He’s going to be linked to Newt with no option of changing his mind later.

Yes, he has told Newt he’s not going to and a little voice in his mind scolds him for having so many doubts.

Marriage certainly is not going to vanish his love for saving creatures around the world, so it’s not like he’ll stop traveling. Is Percival okay with that? He’s said he’s a possessive alpha, but he has shown kindness and understanding towards to Newt like any other has done before.

No, Newt doesn’t believe Percival will turn into a controlling alpha–

“Sorry, I didn’t hear that. What were you saying, Newt?” Tina quirks up a brow, looking back at him intently.

But by that moment Newt regrets he said anything and he bites his bottom lip, shaking his head.

“Nothing,” he says and notices the moment she rolls her eyes.

Of course she doesn’t buy it.

She rises from her seat and does something she hasn’t done since the whole thing with Percival started, she sits next to him, close and takes one of his hands in hers.

“Now, I might not be my sister, but I’m your friend and I know when something’s bothering you.”

Newt smells concern in her scent, but also comfort and something else that always reminds him of baked cookies. He gives into the scent and leans to rest his forehead against her shoulder.

He blurts out everything while she strokes his back, not interrupting once.

Finally, when Newt looks up again, she sighs.

“I wish I could just erase those negative thoughts you have about yourself,” she touches his forehead with the tip of her fingers. “But any kind of magic that messes up with the mind is always dangerous. Besides, I don’t think you’d like that. No, I suppose you have to fight it using the no-maj way.”

Newt’s lips part, but Tina continues before he can utter a single word.

“There’s no such thing as a proper omega, Newt, but I’m sure Mr. Graves has told you that many times.”

He feels his cheeks burning as he remembers Percival has not only told him that but many things he finds attractive in Newt.

“Do you trust, Mr. Graves?”

“Of course! I–”

“And what about me, Queenie and Jacob? What about your brother?”

“I do! But I don’t understand–”

“Then try to believe us when we tell you you don’t have to change a slightly thing about yourself in order to be a good omega.”

He feels it: the way the corners of his mouth quirk up.

“I’ll try, I promise.”

“Great!” She smiles back, but she doesn’t move neither she let go of his hand. “Now… what about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You always talk about how Graves could change his mind at any moment (which is not going to happen) but you never talk about yourself. You’re right, Newt, it’s a big step and it’s okay to have doubts. Mr. Graves is not the only one entitled to have second thoughts, if at any point of the courtship you decide that you don’t want to get married, it’s completely alright.”

“But…” No, Newt hasn’t thought much about that possibility. He likes Percival, he enjoys his company and is clearly attracted to him–

“I’m not saying you should end the courtship, I just want to remind you that you have the right to say ‘No’ if you don’t want something.”

Newt nods; he understands better now why Queenie told Percival that he was part of their pack. Both sisters worry about him like he’s just another sibling.

Feeling a lot better, Newt puts his arms around Tina and smiles when she pulls him closer.

“Thank you.”

Newt doesn’t hear footsteps, he notices that someone walks in the room because of the scent; it’s a familiar one, but it has changed… It’s stronger and almost invasive, but that smell only could be the result of a particular emotion…

The new alpha in the room clear his throat and Tina jumps away from Newt like she has been burned.

Percival Graves is glaring at her, arms crossed over his chest as if he’s trying to control himself.

“Sir… this is not–”

“I know,” he cuts her off, clearly doing his best to hold back a growl. Although he relaxes a little bit when he looks into Newt’s eyes. Then, he seems to grow embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I know you two are just friends… But I can’t help it, Goldstein, you’re an alpha and now your scent is all over him like–”

“I understand. It was a mistake. It won’t happen again, Sir.”

Percival is jealous. It takes a while for Newt to process it, because even though he had warned him about it, Newt hadn’t actually seen it.

He also has to deal with the fact that he likes it. Newt blushes at his own thoughts, but he can’t shove it away; his inner omega is completely pleased with Percival’s possessiveness and jealousy.

Oddly, it helps him feel more secure about the alpha’s feelings for him.

“It’s not that, Goldstein… of course you can be with Newt–”

The omega interrupts his alpha’s rambling by wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, Newt. I–”

“It’s okay,” the magizoologist assures. He watches as two red dots appear on Percival’s cheeks before he buries his face in the curve of Newt’s neck. His hands grab him by the hips to pull him closer.

“Can I scent you?”

Percival seems desperate to replace Tina’s scent with his own and the realization makes Newt shiver with pleasure.

“Yes.”

The alpha not only nuzzles his neck, he also kisses Newt’s skin multiple times and when he finishes he stares at the omega with a smug grin on his face.

“You like when I get possessive.” It’s not a question and Newt doesn’t bother to deny it because his scent and the blush on his cheeks have given him away.

None of them get to say anything, because Tina’s distressed sound distracts them.

Newt had forgotten she was there.

“This is my punishment,” she mutters doing her best to ignore them but failing miserably.

Well… she’s probably right. That’s something they should be doing in front of others.

Although Percival looks way too pleased at her discomfort.

Newt’s the one that finally moves away to Tina’s relief, although she looks even better when Queenie and Theseus arrive with the pastries.

***

The dinner is excellent, although it doesn’t surprise Newt, the last time he visited Percival’s house, he realized how a good cook he was.

He has also learned a thing or two about American courtship he didn’t know before.

“If an alpha cooks, he has to serve his omega first sweetie,” Queenie answers out loud his question.

Picquery, sitting a few chairs from him, nods in agreement.

“So he shows his omega, he’s the most important person in the room to him,” she adds, prompting Theseus –who’s sitting right next to his brother– to roll his eyes.

Percival leans in to steal a kiss from him, while the President keeps going on with American’s traditions. Despite of being kissed by the Director many times, Newt still blushes at the contact.

Theseus groans, although Newt decides to ignore him this time.

When they all finally have their plates in front of them, Percival sits next to him and takes his hand in his. He looks happy and Newt can’t help but to feel charmed at the smile on his face when the alpha stares at him.

***

Picquery asks Theseus a couple of questions, she says that she knows the rest of them already, so she focuses on him instead.

They end up talking about the War and Newt’s obstinacy to help with the Ironbellies project. Of course, at the time his brother had no idea, at least the first couple of weeks. But they ended up meeting at the battle field anyway.

“I had to,” Newt insists, glad Percival’s fingers are intertwined with his. “They were using them to fight… I just wanted to protect as many as I could.”

“Let’s talk about something else, shall we?” Newt gets startled by Queenie’s urgency, but then she follows her eyes to where Theseus is looking at his plate with a miserable expression on his face.

“I was so scared, little one,” his brother mumbles then, noticing Newt’s eyes on him. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“But you didn’t,” he strokes the alpha’s cheek until he relaxes… Queenie’s right, they should talk about something else.

Fortunately Picquery takes care of that, telling the both of them that if they are willing to go to the next step, they should start talking about their future life together.

Which reminds Newt he has a thing or two to tell Percival.

“Would you like for us to live here or in England, Newt?” The alpha asks, surprising him again; he can’t believe Percival is so ready to move out just because of him.

“I–I like New York,” he stammers, a little bit flustered.

“Then that means I’ll be coming quite often to visit, little one,” Theseus says and it sounds more like a threat than a promise, especially because he glares at Percival while saying it.

“I… would also like to keep traveling if that’s not a prob–”

The alpha cups Newt’s face in his hands, making him stop.

“You don’t have to ask me,” he assures. “Newt, I want to be your mate, not your owner. You can go whenever you like. That doesn’t mean I won’t worry about you or that I won’t be counting the hours until you get back though.”

Feeling warm inside, Newt beams at his alpha, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Percival kisses him, quickly, softly and Newt hasn’t been so sure about anything in his life.

He’s going to marry that alpha.


	13. Chapter 13

Newt’s sure Tina will say later it was a complete mistake, he doesn’t regret any of it. Sure, he just ran away from the group of aurors that were trying to get through the house without getting themselves hurt in the process. Because the place was full of traps and charms that had been placed by the poachers that were taking care of the creature.

A Zouwu. The omega recognized the growl immediately, but he also stormed away from the group as soon as he realized it was a snarl of pain.

Percival yelled in panic after him, but couldn’t follow because the poachers practically jumped over his aurors; Tina was the only one that managed to chase after him.

Newt doesn’t regret it, but he can see why other would consider he’s in trouble. Well, maybe he is right now, with a wound on his arm after fighting the wizard was keeping an eye on the Zouwu, and now he’s face to face with a creature that’s very much distressed by the smell of blood.

Theseus is going to be pissed when he finds out, especially because Newt assured him that it was going to be fine and it was better for him to stay in MACUSA to talk to Madam Picquery about the recent news on Grindelwald.

“Newt–”

“No, Tina, please don’t come any closer.”

Fortunately, the alpha nods and stays still while Newt makes appear a toy from his suitcase, the moment the bell rings, the creature doesn’t take her eyes of it. Newt takes a few steps closer and manages to vanish the chains around her neck.

He moves the toy from one way to another, until the creature’s eyes light up happily and she starts to purr.

Then he throws the toy into the case for the Zouwu to follow; he closes it once she’s completely inside and sits on the floor, exhausted.

Tina tries to get near him, but that’s when Percival and the rest of his aurors come in. The alpha is a complete mess when he kneels next to Newt and stares in panic at the blood.

“Newt? Where does it hurt?”

The omega knows by Percival’s strong scent that his protective instincts are about to kick in so he kisses the alpha’s cheek to try to calm him down.

“It’s just a scratch, Percy. I’m completely fine,” he assures, but when he begins to rise, the alpha takes him by the waist and manages to sit on the floor with his omega secure on his lap.

Percival’s eyes are slightly darker.

Newt sighs and allows his alpha to heal his wound and rub their noses together, hoping that’s enough to make him relax.

He relaxes… a little bit. Just enough to get on his feet again, hand possessively around Newt’s waist as he orders his aurors to take the poachers to MACUSA.

His eyes are still so dark and he’s considerably more aware of Tina’s presence next to them. Newt tells himself that it’s going to pass soon, besides, it’s only a natural reaction after being under so much stress.

He tries not to think about other reasons why he could be acting like that.

Because that’d be a problem.

***

“I was so scared, Newt,” Percival mumbles against the omega’s lips; he seems to be more at ease now that they’re in the safety of his office, although he still refuses to take his hands off Newt.

It doesn’t bother Newt though, especially because Percival is kissing him and his alpha is an excellent kisser.

A kisser that has Newt moaning just in seconds.

“Newt… I love you,” Percival whispers; no matter how many times he says it Newt always melts at the words.

His lips start to explore down from Newt’s mouth to his neck and they stop at the sweet spot where he’s going to bite him when the moment comes. Percival licks right there and Newt feels suddenly hot between his thighs.

But Percival stops cold out of the sudden, making Newt groan in protest.

“Wait, Newt… I think something’s wrong.”

“Wrong?” Oh but Newt can see it; the flush on Percival’s face, his eyes becoming darker and the impossible warmth that’s almost irradiating from his entire body.

“Little one! Tina told me you–”

Percival’s growl cuts Theseus off immediately, making him stop in the middle of the room.

“He’s mine,” the American alpha snarls, baring his teeth at the auror, wrapping himself around his omega.

“Percy?”

It’s enough to make the alpha blink and shakes his head. He looks almost embarrassed at Newt.

“I’m so sorry… I don’t know what… I think–”

“You have to step away from him, little one. He’s in rut.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Please don’t come any closer, ‘Seus,” Newt says as softly as possible, so he doesn’t upset any of the alphas in the room. But of course his brother doesn’t like that at all.

“He’s going to hurt you, little one,” even though Newt knows Theseus is saying that because he’s truly worried about him, he just wishes his brother just shut up for once.

“I’d never hurt my omega!” Percival snarls, scent becoming dangerously stronger. Because he’s in rut and he’s letting his instincts take control, he only sees Newt’s brother as a threat.

And because Theseus is an overprotective idiot, he is already snarling at the other alpha. So it’s Newt’s job to do something to prevent a fight… another one.

“Please, 'Seus. Listen to me, I can handle it, okay? I’ll be fine. Just stay right there,” Newt insists, smiling at his brother to ease him. Theseus must know he’s okay and relaxed because of Newt’s scent.

“But–”

“Trust me.”

And fortunately, Theseus does. He nods and stops glaring at the other alpha, although he can’t help but look concerned at his little brother every now and then.

“Percy… Hi, Percy, are you listening to me?” Newt takes the alpha’s face in his hands so he stops growling at Theseus. It works, because now that all his attention is on Newt, Percival starts to look more like himself.

Finally, the alpha groans, realizing he’s practically squeezing Newt against his chest. He takes a step back and begins to apologize.

“It’s okay, Percy. You’re just in rut.”

The alpha shakes his head, blushing.

“I don’t know how it happened… I had it under control I was taking the suppressants…”

“Well… Then we need to take you with one of MACUSA’s healers to know what happened, okay?” Newt takes Percival’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“I don’t need–”

“Please?” Newt insists, knowing very well that it’s almost impossible for an alpha to deny something to his omega when he’s in rut.

“Fine.”

***

Theseus follows them, because no matter how many times Newt assures him he’s going to be fine, his brother doesn’t seem to be willing to leave him with Percival.

“Yeah… He’s in rut. A strong one,” the healer says, looking into the Director’s eyes. She doesn’t get closer to him, especially because Newt’s with them and the alpha looks like he’s ready to bite the head of the person that comes near his omega. “You said you were hurt, Mr. Scamander?”

Newt nods, stroking Percival’s hair when the alpha gets tense.

“Are you hurt, Newt?”

“No, I’m not, Percy. I’m fine.”

“That is what made his instincts to kick in, seeing you hurt made him go into rut,” the beta explains.

“Can you do… something about this?”

“I can’t stop it, not at this point. But I can give him something to lessen the effects. Although he’ll still feel the need to be with you,” she takes out her wand and makes a purple potion appear. “He can stay here until it ends.”

Percival looks at the bottle like it’s something disgusting.

“I know this one,” he mumbles. “It’d make me feel cold all the time.”

“It’s the only thing that could work,” the healer insists.

Percival looks at Newt before drinking the potion.

“It’s okay, I don’t want to… hurt you.”

“You would never hurt me,” Newt says; he’s about to take the alpha in his arms when a gesture of the beta stops him cold.

“You need to leave,” she says. “This potion won’t work if you’re around. Your scent is too strong.”

Newt frowns at her.

“I’ve taken care of my brother before. And nothing had–”

“That’s because I’m your brother, little one,” Theseus cuts him off.

“He’s right,” the beta nods. “Now it’s… different.”

It seems like the potion is really working though, because Percival doesn’t look as possessive and murderous as he was minutes ago. Although he looks sad, almost in pain.

“You need to go, Newt. I’ll be fine.”

“Well… If you don’t want to leave him and you’re sure about what you feel, if you two are already planning to mate… you could just keep him company during his rut,” the healer says, which prompts Theseus to growl.

“He’s not ready!” He snarls and Newt has to stop him from jumping at the beta.

“No, Newt… It’s better for you to go. You don’t have to do this because of me, okay? We can wait until after the wedding.”

But now he’s not sure. His inner omega is almost purring at the idea of spending Percival’s rut with him.

Theseus yanks him away from the room before he can make a choice.

***

It’s just been a couple of hours and Newt feels cold, he wonders if that’s what Percival is feeling too.

“I think… No, I want to be with him,” he finally says and Tina, because Theseus and he have been inside her office the whole time, looks at him with nervousness.

Probably because his brother looks like he’s about to scream.

“Newt… You don’t have to do this because you think he’s suffering…”

“I know he’s suffering, 'Seus. But it’s not because of that. I’ve been thinking about it and I want this because I love him.”

Theseus freezes, looking down at Newt with sadness. He must’ve felt the omega’s determination because he sighs, almost defeated.

“Are you sure? I mean… I’m happy for you, little one. I am… despite of everything I said. It’s just… I am a little bit afraid that you’ll forget about me once you’re mated.”

“I won’t,” Newt promises, kissing Theseus cheek. “You’ll always be my brother and I’ll always love you. But you have to let me live my life.”

Theseus nods, looking down.

“It’s just… It’s hard because my alpha is constantly screaming at me not to let you go… to protect you.”

“I know, 'Seus. But you have to.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I am.”

***

“Percy?” Newt storms into the infirmary; one of the healers rolls her eyes at him, but he doesn’t pay too much attention because Percival looks like he’s freezing, lying down on the bed. “Are you okay?”

The alpha grins from ear to ear as soon as he sees him, although he looks exhausted and cold.

“It’s just the potion, sweetheart. I’m completely fine.”

Newt leans forward to nuzzle his hair and Percival nearly moans.

“I don’t think it’s safe for you to be here, Newt. Why did you come?”

“I made my decision… I want to be with you, Percy.”

The alpha’s eyes grow darker and he groans, moving away from Newt.

“You don’t have to do this–”

“I want you to mate me, Percy,” Newt practically purrs, enjoying the way his alpha loses control.

“Are you–”

Newt kisses that idiot alpha of his, making him moan and pull him closer. They both fall on the bed, giggling merrily.

“You’re killing me, sweetheart.” Percival sighs over his lips, body quickly getting warmer.

The next kiss is more desperate and possessive and Newt gasps when he realizes he’s… wet already.

“Oh,  _Newt_. Your scent is getting–”

“We’re all happy for you,” one of the healers interrupts, looking almost shyly at them. “But you can’t do this… here.”

Newt’s face is burning and he immediately jumps away from the bed, scolding himself for forgetting they were actually in a very much public space.

Percival doesn’t look at all affected, but that’s because alphas see public displays of affection as a way to show others when an omega belongs to them.

“Let me take you home, Newt,” the alpha whispers, before kissing the omega’s curls.

“Let’s go home then.”


	15. Chapter 15

Newt wakes up feeling kisses all over his back and up to his neck, there’s also a mischievous hand exploring his chest.

He’s tired and a little bit hurt, the bite on his neck still feels sore.

“Let me see that, sweetheart,” Percival helps him turn around and starts licking the wound.

Newt moans despite of how tired he is.

Percival chuckles against his skin, stroking his back.

“You need to eat first,” he mumbles, nuzzling against his curls, completely pleased to smell his own scent all over his omega.

Reluctantly, Newt gets out of bed, puts some clothes on and follows Percival downstairs. The alpha makes him some tea and pancakes and bacon; they both try not to eat too quickly but the truth is they’re desperate to go back to the bedroom.

“I want to marry you now,” Percival says as he carries Newt to bed once more.

They both know it’s not possible, but they agree to start making the arrangements.

***

“I think we should get forget-me-nots for the altar, sweetie!” Queenie smiles excitedly.

It’s just been a week since they’ve decided to start with the preparations and even though Percival insists he wants to marry Newt as soon as possible, he also wants it to be something special.

Which means it’s going to take a while, although that’s more time for Theseus to get used to the idea.

He still grimaces whenever he sees Newt’s bite mark. He also does that when he sees his little brother on Percival’s lap.

Like in that moment.

They’re in Percival’s living room, drinking tea and coffee while talking about the wedding, Queenie is more than happy to be in charge of the planning.

“Would you like a white suit for the wedding, honey?” She asks and Newt nods in response; Percival leans to kiss his cheek affectionately.

“You’ll look great,” Tina says and rolls her eyes when her boss glares at her; he’s been acting a lot possessive after they have bonded, although Picquery insists it’s normal.

“He looks great in anything,” Theseus huffs then and it’s Newt’s turn to roll his eyes, although he smiles at his brother fondly.

But the smile on his face vanishes quickly as he starts feeling dizzy. He runs towards the bathroom and manages to get in time to… puke. Feeling a little bit better after that, he cleans himself up with a quick spell.

Percival is already at the door, worried.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Yes, just a little bit dizzy though,” he assures and takes Percival’s hand.

Theseus helps him sit next to him.

“What happened, little one?” His brother takes Newt’s face in his hands, purposely ignoring Percival’s growl.

“I–”

“You threw up, didn’t you?” Queenie asks, smiling for some reason. She squeaks in delight when Newt nods. “That’s morning sickness. That’s why Mr. Graves is acting so protective around you and why your scent has changed.”

“Does that mean–” but he can’t even finish the sentence because Percival takes him in his arms and starts kissing him all over the face.

“Our pup is going to be so beautiful, Newt,” Percival purrs, nuzzling his neck. “Beautiful like its Mummy.”

“I’m going to be Uncle,” Theseus grins from ear to ear. “Can we name it Theseus?”

“Definitely not,” Percival glares at the other alpha. “And what do you mean with  _we_ , you’re not the father, Scamander!”

“But I’m the Uncle.”

Newt sighs as the other two keep arguing while he looks at his belly and smiles happily. He can’t wait to have it in his arms.


End file.
